Verses in Life
by Asher Elric
Summary: Samurai must know two things besides their swords....arranging poetry and writting flowers...


**Verses in Life**

The first storm of that fifth month had passed the night before among the watchful summer moon. With that morning, the morning glories among the back fence and the wild roses bloomed full tilt to show the gods the beauty they had bestowed among them. Through out this once quiet, and beautiful morning, the harsh sound of a hammer could be heard.

Himura Kenshin wasn't one who wanted to disturb such peace, especially this morning; however, Kaoru-dono had given him the task of fixing her roof. It had leaked all night and in the morning, the small group of three had found large puddles inside their humble dwelling.

Now, called 'The dojo of leaking roof" – Kaoru-dono had wanted it fixed while she and Yahiko began their training. This found Kenshin on the roof with a hammer and a bucket of nails. He had found some old wood in the forest behind the dojo and had made shingles from it. He wasn't prose in the work of a carpenter, but he knew enough to at least fix the roof, and maybe a few other things he had seen go along the way side.

By mid morning, Sano had shown up to see if anything was being cook for that mornings meal, only to be bidden by Kenshin to help him with the roof. Sano was loath of any such work as this, but Kenshin informed him that food was always better after a hard mornings work. And so, Sano had been talked into finding another hammer and climbing the ladder to the roof. Now, two hammer beats could be heard, making a blue jay flit from tree to tree in fear.

Inside the dojo, Kaoru-Sensei watched her student practice the knew move they had been working on for almost two weeks now. Yahiko-kun was getting better at it, though he still needed some work. But, the boy had shown that he was a most dedicated student (most of the time) – the bokken swung through the air, hammering it away, but not completely as his rising swing took off the head of an invisible enemy.

"Very good, Yahiko-kun, but make sure to keep the stance," Kaoru-sensei reminded her pupil, who swiftly corrected his stance and gave her a nod before starting the upwards swing once again. This was the first move of the third form of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. In essence there were five forms, and the ultimate move was the last of the fifth form – of which Yahiko-kun was keen on observing and indeed learning when the time came.

Kaoru-sensei, however, couldn't help but see the swift echo of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in that swing of Yahiko-kun's. Okina of the Oniwabanshu had once said that Yahiko-kun was improving farther than most apprentices in a sword style because he had observed Ken-san in most of his fights against many strong opponents. That may lead to Yahiko-kun trying to imitate some of Ken-san's moves. She sighed as she moved to stand; "Why don't you take a break, Yahiko-kun?" she asked. Yahiko-kun gave her a bow before he ran out and into the yard.

"Ken-san! Look, I learned a knew move!" and with that call, Yahiko-kun demonstrated it for Kenshin and Sano who had taken a break for some fresh well water. Kenshin gave the boy a smile; "You are very good, Yahiko-san," Kenshin said.

"Yeah, for a ten year old," Sano rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you rooster!" Yahiko-kun retorted, making Kenshin smile once again.

"Are you going to the Akabeko to help Tai-san?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai, I always go after practice," Yahiko-kun informed his mentor, then he gave them all a wave as he ran out of the yard and into the streets of Tokyo.

Kaoru-sensei watched as her apprentice left the sight of his Sensei before turning to Kenshin. The red headed warrior was trying to get Sano back onto the rood so that they may finish the roof before mid day meal. She gave him a smile as she walked up to them.

"Ken-san?" she started.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin turned to her, his full bright violet eyes looking deep within her soul.

"I think that you should give Yahiko-kun lessons in prose," she said.

"Haiku? Why would you want Kenshin to do that?" Sano asked.

"Because, you dumb bat, Yahiko-kun is the son of a Samurai. Samurai knew Haiku and the arrangement of flowers," Kaoru-sensei relied with a snort.

Kenshin wasn't sure what brought this on, but with a small bow and a smile he promised to do so, straight after they finished the roof and Yahiko-kun got back from work that afternoon. Satisfied with this, Kaoru-sensei went off to bath and dress in kimono.

* * *

_**The autumn waves**_

_**On this beach we visit**_

_**Break amongst our sandals**_

_Hiko-sensei watched as his apprentice practiced the most basic form of Haiku, basically that of Buson; The most famous of the three artists of Haiku. Boshu was mostly a muse on that of Chinese poetry and his own shown small themes of his main muse. Ken-kun wasn't one to prose – but he faithfully did what his Shishou had asked of him (with a few exceptions as young boys were want to do) since he began living with the older swordsman. _

_Ken-kun put his brush away and blew on the ink he had used to write his poem. Hiko-sensei kept all the poems in a small leather book; for Hiko-sensei always one for formalities and tradition of Hiten Mitsurugi. All the masters had composed poetry and it soon became part of their style. Each master had their own leather book of poems and prose. _

_Hiko-sensei took a quick look at the poem the boy had written. Ken-san probably visited a beach when he was younger; surely he hadn't been to a beach since he had come to stay with Hiko-sensei. _

"_May this one be done now, Sensei?" the small red head asked. At six years old, the boy had swiftly learned to read and write once more, he had forgotten a bit of what his mother had taught him while he had made a nest in her kimono, however, the boy was smart. _

* * *

A/N – This one is sorry that this is so short. I am not sure if there will be more to this prose. I believe that I may lose my style of writing for this because I am mused by the late mideavil poet Buson.

A note of Haiku – it is a simple three verse poem that is most widely used in Japanese literature. Buson was the first famous poet to have written poetry in the Chinese style and later, before his death, he had reworked the frames of normal Japanese poetry to this form of Haiku which his predecessors used as well. It is common for the poem to have a verse about the season, "Autumn Deepens" was one of Buson's favorite lines. Sometimes these poems don't make sense, unless you are of the same frame as the poet if children are compared to lice.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

Ta,

Dizzy


End file.
